Jim
Name: Jim (AKA, Jimoth Timekey was his original name when he was a child, but he changed it, but would rather not reveal it, so he just calls himself Jim, his real name is unknown) Species: Time Lord Family: Sam (Brother, Time Lord), Rob (Brother, Time Lord, Used His Remaining Regenerations To Save Jim After Jim Used Up His Regenerations), Father (Leader Of The Time Lords, A Time Lord) Current Regeneration: 52/152 (When Jim’s friend, the Specialist died, his remaining Regenerations were transferred into Jim’s body, giving Jim an extra 10 Regenerations) Arch Enemy: Shock (Like The Master, Shock is an evil entity that has the ability to take over bodies, but, if he stays in a Time Lord body for too long, it rots, and Shock will have to find a new body, if Shock stays in the rotting body, he will die with that body, however, this won’t happen if the body Shock is in ISN’T a Time Lord body) Use Of Transport: Type 90 Time Capsule, AKA, “The TARDIS” (Jim self built his TARDIS from a Type 40 to a Type 90 custom built, a more powerful, complex, and rarest TARDIS in the whole Universe, and he also made his own Time Vortex called the “Jimtex” and only Jim’s TARDIS can enter it, but there is a secret of Jim’s TARDIS Jim himself doesn’t know) also (Jim’s friend the Specialist, was dying, and Jim’s TARDIS souls transferred into the Specialist’s TARDIS, for more info, go down to the “Jim’s Exile” story) ' ' The Lore Of Jim: On Gallifrey, centuries ago, Jim grew up with his Father, the Leader of the Time Lords. Jim was a great child, he learned so much, and his Father liked him and was proud to call him his son. However, one day, Jim was wondering around the high council building, until he saw his Father in a room with a few guards, and Jim did not know about this room at all. When Jim entered the room, he was shocked to see his Father and a few guards torturing other Time Lords to death. Jim’s Father removed Jim from the room. His Father said that he had to make Jim forget what he saw, so he brought Jim to look into the Time Vortex itself, which could erase that last few hours of Jim’s memory. However, somebody also was in line for forgetting something, a child, The Master, went insane as a child while looking in the Time Vortex, and when Jim’s Father saw these results, he didn’t want the same to happen to his son, Jim. So, he let Jim keep his memory of what he saw, but Jim’s Father told Jim to swear not to tell anybody what Jim saw in that secret room. Jim agreed and never spoke of those moments ever again after that day. ' ' Years later, Jim was a grown man, and he was afraid to hear about a War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. Jim felt a little terrified, but Jim’s Father told him to stand by him in battle, and that we would win. Jim believed his Father. But he still had that memory stuck in his head from when he was a child, and it was stuck there… unable to get it out. So, Jim had no choice but to admit what he saw that day, so, he approached his Father, and yelled at him, while his Father was in the middle of a meeting with the other high councils… who didn’t know what Jim’s Father has done to punish the other Time Lords, and when Jim told his Father, the other high councils looked at Jim’s Father, completely shocked. Jim’s Father tried to convince the other high councils that Jim was lying, but the other high councils didn’t believe him, and Jim’s Father new that his reign as Leader of the Time Lords was over. He yelled at Jim, and ordered his guards to grab Jim, but Jim made a run for it. He ran into a random room and blocked the door, the guards yelling from the other side of the door to let them in. Jim looked behind him to see what room he was in, and he happened to be in a Time Capsule workshop. It was very empty. Jim looked around the room… until Jim spotted a Time Capsule, covered in old wires and other pieces of other old Time Capsules. Jim moved these old pieces from old Time Capsules, and entered the Time Capsule. Jim was amazed to finally see one. But then he heard the door break open, and heard footsteps walking in. Jim walked over to the console and remembered how to use the console. He pressed the button to turn the monitor on, and Jim saw his Father and his guards searching the room. Jim panicked and tried to find the Dematerialisation Throttle, but he forget, so he started randomly pressing buttons. He pressed a button which made the Time Capsule make a noise that could be heard from the outside, which made Jim’s Father and his guards realise Jim was in the Time Capsule. Jim’s Father banged on the door, yelling at Jim to let him in. Jim then turned on the speaker and explained that be doesn’t respect his Father anymore and that Jim doesn’t want to become his own Father. Jim then located the Dematerialisation Throttle and put his hand on it, and he then said “I’m sorry” and he pulled the Dematerialisation Throttle and the Time Capsule Dematerialised, and Jim fled Gallifrey. ' ' Years later, Jim’s Time Capsule was spotted by the Time Lords and they shot Jim’s Time Capsule down. Jim’s Father then appeared on Jim’s monitor saying “COME BACK, SON! I NEED YOUR HELP IN OUR WAR AGAINST THE DALEKS!” and then a wormhole opened up, starting to draw in Jim’s Time Capsule, as it was too damaged, and the wormhole would take Jim’s Time Capsule straight back to Gallifrey. Jim yelled “NEVER!” and pressed controls on the console, which changed the wormholes destination, and Jim made sure to deadlock the destination so that Jim’s Father could not change the wormholes destination. Jim shut down his Time Capsule, and Jim’s Time Capsule would get dragged into the wormhole, and the wormhole would close before the Time Lords could go into the wormhole. Jim’s Father yelled in anger, and realised, that he will never see Jim again… ' ' Meanwhile, Jim’s Time Capsule was falling through the wormhole, and the shaking caused Jim to get knocked out. The wormhole would soon enough open up with an exit and Jim’s Time Capsule would fall out of the wormhole, and the wormhole would close instantly. Jim is now in a completely new Universe. Jim’s Time Capsule automatically, even though it was shut down, knew it was drifting, so it locked into the nearest centre of gravity, and began to go into the orbit of a planet. It soared so fast towards the ground, and crashed on the planet. The impact awoke Jim. When he knew he had “landed” he exited his Time Capsule. Jim was on a brand new planet that he has never seen before, with buildings, shops, and people, laughing and enjoying themselves. Jim walked up to one of them and asked them “Excuse me, but, where am I?” Jim asked. The person would then say “Erm… you’re on Earth, sir” the person replied. Jim looked around and said “Hmmm, Earth… I like it! Thank you!” and with that, Jim walked off. With this, Jim would go onto name his Time Capsule “The TARDIS” and meet friends, like the Engineer, Ammar, and Jim’s brother, Sam, and find out about his other brother, Rob, who he has yet to actually meet. Jim would upgrade his TARDIS to a Type 1000 from a Type 40, custom built, and of course, he would Regenerate a lot. But, even though he has met his Father again, he will never forgive him for what he did… so Jim killed the Time Lords… in his Regeneration that he would rather forget. His 4th Regeneration is the Regeneration Jim tries his hardest to forget. Jim did it in his 4th Regeneration because that was the Regeneration that was made with rage… that Regeneration was like… it wasn’t Jim in control… it was just his anger built up into a body… and so… Jim’s 4th Regeneration is the reason the last of the Time Lords fighting in the Time War perished… and Jim’s current Regeneration tries his best to forget… but he can’t… because everybody has their bad moments… but those moments weren’t bad… they were moments that was done… in Jim’s name. But Jim ignores those moments, and continued to meet friends and fight enemies, he would encounter Shock, and Jim would earn the name by his enemies: “A Monster’s Hell” and Jim used that name as an advantage. Jim continues, to this day, to travel the Universe… as Jim lives on… The End. ' ' Jim’s Exile: Jim awoke once at a black, empty, space. Time Lords eventually appeared saying that Jim had to be exiled due to what he did in his 4th Regeneration, and Jim’s sentence was 1,000 years in exile. So, Jim went into his TARDIS and Jim’s TARDIS was powered down and sent through a wormhole to Earth. When Jim’s TARDIS crashed at Earth in a junkyard, Jim bought himself a house, got a job, and began to live a human life, just he was secretly a Time Lord. A few months later, Jim’s brother Sam, and Jim’s friend the Specialist turned up saying they need help. Jim then explained that he was exiled, and that he cannot, under any circumstances, leave Earth. Jim then showed Sam and the Specialist his TARDIS powered down. Sam managed to start up Jim’s TARDIS and Jim tried to leave Earth, but the TARDIS engines overheated, and Jim’s TARDIS was forced back down to the junkyard. When Jim’s TARDIS was back at the junkyard, the Time Lords appeared and said Jim could fly his TARDIS but ONLY around Earth, so Jim’s TARDIS can still not leave Earth, but can move AROUND Earth. But then, he got fed up and went with Sam and the Specialist in Sam’s TARDIS instead. The three of the left Earth, and were dragged to Stonehenge. Once they arrived, the Specialist explained that his TARDIS was nearby and so they went to the location where the Specialist thinks his TARDIS is, and, it lead to the Pandorica. When they opened up the Pandorica… there it was. The Specialist’s TARDIS. They all entered… only to see that the Specialist’s TARDIS has been transformed into a paradox machine! The Time Lords then surrounded Stonehenge, yelling at the Specialist’s TARDIS, ordering Jim to come out, and face what he has done, for leaving Earth. The Specialist managed to climb over the wires, and managed to dematerialise his TARDIS to materialise his TARDIS back at the junkyard. When materialised, the Specialist told Jim and Sam that he was dying, and that he didn’t have long left. He stumbled back into his TARDIS. Jim heard a noise, and the Time Lords appeared in front of Jim, saying “JIM! YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULES OF EXILE!” and they disappeared. Jim began to walk up to his TARDIS, but then, his TARDIS was teleported. Jim yelled in anger, but Sam ten traced Jim’s TARDIS location, and they went back into the Specialist’s TARDIS. The Specialist then controlled is TARDIS to materialise back at Gallifrey. Jim then saw his TARDIS getting lowered into lava, and because the defences were down, Jim’s TARDIS would be torn apart! The Specialist then saw what was going on, and opened up his tardis engines, and then the Specialist exited his TARDIS. The Specialist then fell to the ground, and was very weak. As Jim’s TARDIS was being lowered into lava, the Specialist’s TARDIS was dying WITH the Specialist, so, Jim’s TARDIS soul transferred out of it’s burning shell in lava, and transferred into the Specialist’s TARDIS shell, literally turning the Specialist’s TARDIS into Jim’s TARDIS. The Time Lords yelled in anger, and Jim’s TARDIS’s old shell was destroyed. Jim looked behind him to see the Specialist crawling towards him, saying “I’ll… stop… the… Time… Lords” and the Specialist’s hand glowed. Jim smiled at him, and said goodbye, and entered the Specialist’s TARDIS which is now Jim’s TARDIS. Jim dematerialised, with Sam holding on as the room shook. Jim materialised back at the junkyard, and heard a massive explosion come from above Jim and Sam. They both looked up, to see the Specialist’s body fall to the ground. Jim ran over to him, and Regeneration energy came out of the Specialist, and travelled into Jim, giving Jim an extra 10 Regenerations. Jim smiled at the Specialist’s body, and picked up the Specialist’s body, and Brant the Specialist’s body back into his TARDIS, which is now Jim’s TARDIS. Jim travelled to Trenzalore, and hurried the Specialist’s body, went back into Jim’s TARDIS, and dematerialised. Once Jim had materialised back on Earth, he changed the interior and exterior to his interior and exterior. Jim dropped Sam back at Sam’s TARDIS. Jim’s TARDIS then entered the Time Vortex, ad Jim sat down on his chair. He looked at his TARDIS, and smiled. He then picked up a book, and wrote on the front of the book: “The Specialist”...